In most shooting implements the loading procedure is cumbersome and time-consuming, since both pin or bolt and propellant charge has to be applied in the implement, before it is ready for shooting. Certain attempts have been made earlier to automate parts of the procedure, but as a consequence the implement became complicated and expensive to manufacture. If the demand for automation of the procedure is not higher than that certain manipulations might be forestalled, a cheap and simple device can nevertheless achieve a considerable simplification of the procedure.